


Don't Leave Me Again

by harrysicing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I like how this turned out tbh, I think its a drabble, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, its my first competed thing :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysicing/pseuds/harrysicing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know what's real and what is his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Again

Louis sat in the middle of his bedroom, head trapped between his knees in an effort to silence the voices yelling in his head. There was a gun resting beside his feet, tempting him with a way out.

“Louis” they whispered. “Louis, don’t you love me anymore?” All three of the demons spoke as if they were one body. “Louis, why did you do this to me?” Maybe they were one body, after all the trio looked identical. Skin as white as snow, Green eyes that pierced deep into his soul and Brown curls that almost reached their shoulders. Louis felt like he knew them from another life, but he doesn’t trust his thoughts anymore. 

“Louis, what did I do wrong?” They cried. Louis felt his head move up on it’s own accord. His eyes met with one of the beautiful creatures. Tears were streaming down his face, making his eyes look even more familiar. “We could have been a family Louis, You’re my entire life.” They all screamed. Louis stumbled backwards until he hit the dresser. 

The three of them loomed over his body. “Louis, why do you run away from me?” The blue eyed boy was even more terrified, he tried to stand up but found that he was unable to. “Don’t leave me again Louis!” Louis found the gun had followed him over to the dresser and was sitting in his lap. “You said we were forever Louis!” He slowly reached for the gun in his lap, trying not to draw the attention of the screaming triplets. 

“Louis! I’m in so much pain!” He quickly grabbed the gun and shot it at the boy closest to him, the bullet went straight through his body and after a moment it healed. Louis dropped the gun in shock. The sobbing boy looked down at where the bullet had hit him. “Louis?” He whispered, the two other boys seemed to move closer. All of a sudden the three boys looked straight at him and the room filled with blood curdling screams. 

Louis tried to cover his ears but he could hear the screams as well as each boy loud and clear, all saying different things now. “Louis, why did you do this to me?” “Louis, don’t you love me anymore?” “Louis, what did i do wrong?” He slowly began to reach for the gun once again. “We could have been a family Louis, You’re my entire life.” He picked up the gun. “Louis, why do you run away from me?” Louis pointed the gun to the side of his head. “Don’t leave me again Louis!” He fired. 

Silence 

“...Harry?”

**Author's Note:**

> i think this can be interpreted in many different ways, so comments would be really appreciated please tell me what you thought of it. it's my first completed thing!!!! :-)


End file.
